A Sacrifice for a Friend
by Because I Can and Will
Summary: Merlin takes up a second job to help Gaius pay off a debt, but this job involves serving the desires of other men, especially the knights of Camelot. How will Arthur react when he finds out about this? Slash, Warning: violent sex; Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: A Sacrifice for a Friend

Summary: Merlin takes up a second job to help Gaius pay off a debt, but this job involves serving the desires of other men, especially the knights of Camelot. How will Arthur react when he finds out about this? Possibly slash Warning: violent sex

~[~

Gaius had given Merlin so much that Merlin wasn't even sure how he could ever repay him. Gaius treated him like a son, and always helped him out when he was in way over his head. However, Merlin kept so many secrets from him, like the Great Dragon for example, and he always felt bad at the end of each day that he couldn't be completely open with him.

Well, Gaius had been trying to expand his business and was doing well at first. But, soon the expansion was creating more debt, and before Gaius had a chance to turn things around they were swimming in it. Paying the bills was becoming harder each passing month, and Gaius was far too old to remedy this on his own. Merlin took this as his golden opportunity to finally repay all the kindness his mentor had given him, and so he decided that he would get a job and help Gaius pay off his debt.

Getting a second job when working for Arthur was going to be tough since the prince constantly demanded his attention. However, from a quick look at this month's necessary bill payment he knew that he had to find one fast. He could not simply ask Arthur for more money since he knew he would be denied. Arthur already thought he was paid too much, and so that was not an option. He searched throughout the town and wasn't having any luck. He even talked to some of the other servants in the castle. They didn't know of anyone looking to hire more help. Merlin felt horribly stuck.

At the end of the day he was feeling exhausted and even disheartened. That is when he was approached by another servant boy around his age. The boy seemed apprehensive about approaching him, but did so anyway. He whispered to Merlin about a quick way to make a lot of cash, and so naturally Merlin was listening intently. The boy told him of who he needed to see and gave him an address. However Merlin cringed when he got to the details of the work he was expected to perform and even felt sick at the thought. So Merlin had thanked him and told him he would consider it.

Honestly Merlin was not that desperate yet, and believed there had to be another way. He wasn't ready to give his body up to anyone yet, and the thought of sleeping with other men for money left him appalled. He decided to resume his search the next day.

When he reached his home he changed his mind. Gaius was being threatened by three very big and burly men. The sorcerer looked terrified but held his ground, and Merlin was proud of him for that. "You have three day old man. If you do not provide us with our monthly payment by then we will find you, and make you wish you were dead." At this point the man that was speaking reached out and grabbed Gaius's shirt front hoisting him off the ground. Merlin could see it all from his hiding spot behind some box crates near their door and couldn't believe how desperate the situation really was.

"Please I don't have any money to give you. If you gave me more time I'm sure I could…" Gaius's desperate pleading was cut off by a sharp smack to his face. The blow caused him to moan loudly as he was carelessly tossed to the floor. The men threatening him left at that point and Merlin heard soft sobs come from the doorway and Gaius rose to feet and shut the door. Merlin now knew what he needed to do, even if he didn't like it he was going to have to suck it up for Gaius.

~[~

Merlin approached the tavern that he was instructed to go to. He felt sick and afraid, but he was determined not to let that deter him. He had to help Gaius. When he went inside he almost felt comforted by the chaotic atmosphere and crazy drunkards traveling around. There were a lot of people in the tavern since it was such a late hour, even still there was more than Merlin expected. He also recognized some of the knights in the bar, and made a mental note to avoid them as best he could.

When he reached the counter he asked to see Valco, the man in charge of the tavern, and told the lady who had sent him. She nodded and pointed to a door telling him to enter it, and go in the first door on the left. He followed her instructions and was surprised to find an entirely different atmosphere behind the door. The smell of sex and beer mixed together unpleasantly and he wrinkled his nose, almost turning around. However he steeled his determination and knocked on the door. He entered when told and found himself in the man's office.

"Well hello there, and who do we have here?" The man pleasantly smirked at Merlin. This put Merlin on edge and he swallowed nervously.

"My name is Merlin, and a boy named Gregory sent me here to talk to you about working here." Merlin knew he mumbled a bit and that he looked like a nervous wreck. His eyes were downcast and he wasn't planning on looking up anytime soon.

He was greeted with silence for a moment and Valco stood and walked around him clearly checking him out. "Hmm… Well you are rather cute and a healthy young man at that. I'm very sure we can use you here. We have a very limited amount of young men willing to do this job and are always in need. Can you start tonight?" It was a good thing the man was behind him because Merlin's head snapped up and he looked frantic. He knew the man saw him flinch. "You really need money don't you? Well if you can't start tonight I'm willing to wait until you ready. I won't push you into this." Merlin felt comforted by this, but he knew that the man was right and that he did really need money.

Merlin signed and his shoulders slumped. "Yes I can start right away." He wished his voice conveyed a little less of his nervousness.

Valco walked around him and nodded solemnly. "Alright." He motioned for Merlin to sit in the chair in front of his desk. "I want to ask you a few questions first." Merlin nodded and looked him in the eye. "Are you a virgin?" Merlin flinched at this and felt sick again, but nodded. He was going to give away something so precious to a stranger, for a few pieces of gold. Now he really felt sick and loathed himself. Valco nodded and continued. "That's good actually because you can fetch a good price for your virginity. Are you willing to work each night, because I only offer one day off a week, unless someone is treated far too roughly and is injured?" Merlin also nodded at this, though he was not happy at the prospect of having sex every night just to earn some coin.

Valco looked at him very seriously now and Merlin felt more vulnerable than before. "I am going to be completely honest with you. Everyone that works here does so because they are desperate for money. It is a hard job, and it is painful, especially the first time. I try to make sure the customers are civil, but I can't control them in the end. Some are brutal and rough treatment is not uncommon. You will be expected to succumb to all of their desires regardless, but you can demand more money if you think you are not receiving enough from them. I decide how much they must pay, but you can charge for outlandish requests. I keep twenty percent of your profits and you keep the rest. Are you sure you still want to do this."

The serious expression did not waver, and Merlin looked him in eye. He thought of how bad Gaius needed him, and all the sacrifices Gaius had made for him. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Alright come with me then."

~[~

After a quick bath Merlin was lead into another room. Merlin realized that this was the room that the men chose their partner for the night. Merlin had been informed that the first night for virgins was different though, and he was slightly scared to find out how. He was told that he would make more than his average pay tonight, though the owner was not sure how much more. He looked at the impassive faces of the other workers and shivered when he realized that someday he would wear the same expression. The owner motioned for him to come along with him up on a stage and Merlin felt his blood run cold. Nevertheless he followed.

When he reached the top of the stage he felt horrified. The knights that he had recognized in the tavern were here, looking at him, and they knew what he was about to do. He instantly looked down and refused to look back up as his humiliation reached a new level. Then Valco began to speak to the crowd. "Welcome all, we have a special treat tonight. We are welcoming a new member to our staff, and this boy is willing to part with something very special, his virginity" Merlin now felt so embarrassed he couldn't even move. Yet he had willed himself to relax and looked at the sympathetic faces of the other workers, and the hungry faces of the customers. That sent his gaze directly back the floor. "The question is really, how much are you willing to give him for it?" It was like a twisted auction and Merlin instantly hated it. Numbers were thrown about and the price was rising quickly. Now it was down to only a few bidders, and two were the knights Merlin knew. The possibility to bed the king's loyal servant must have been quite alluring, and Merlin prayed they would not mention this to Arthur. Finally one man proposed a price far above them all, and Merlin's eyes shot open and looked straight into the cynical eyes of that man. He cringed immediately and knew that the night was going to be hell. The man was the noble Sir Raggor, and he hated Arthur and Merlin with a passion. Valco accepted his offer and lead Mwelin out a back door to a small room.

When they entered Valco gave him a sympathetic glance and said. "Usually we give virgins the next three day off after their first time. I will collect your money from Raggor and you can pick it up when this is over. He has offered three times your normal pay, which rarely happens. Good luck." With one last sorry glance Valco exited.

Merlin lay back on the small bed and thought about what was going to happen. He was still horribly embarrassed and his insides seemed twisted. Raggor hated him and would certainly ensure that this was a painful night. Merlin was unsure how he would get through it, and even more anxious for tomorrow. He prayed that his secret would remain just that, a secret. Performing his duties for Arthur tomorrow was going to be a challenge, and sleep was going to be impossible. It was going to be a long night, followed by a long day. Merlin closed his eyes gently one last time before the door was thrown open revealing the man he feared. He shivered at the gaze he got, and mentally prepared to be destroyed.

Merlin was not wrong, that was for sure. Raggor had a wild gleam in his eye and he quickly tore at Merlin's clothes. They were badly damaged and Merlin doubted he would ever wear them again. The man was already hard, but forced Merlin to give him a blowjob anyway, and swallow when he finished, making Merlin shiver with shame. It was disgusting and the taste would never stop haunting him. After that Raggor roughly shoved a finger up Merlin's ass and Merlin tensed and ached his back at the painful intrusion. That seemed to satisfy Raggor who positioned himself in place. Merlin's breathe caught and couldn't believe that this was really happening, that he was about to be roughly taken by this angry knight. Merlin closed his eyes and couldn't watch. The pain was unbearable as Raggor trust in all the way to his hilt tearing the delicate and previously untouched entrance, while also biting down on shoulder drawing blood. Merlin's scream must have been heard by all those around him, and blood trickling down his leg pooling on the mattress. Raggor set a rough pace and fucked Merlin several times that night. When he was finally finishing the last round he pulled out and came all over Merlin's face and chest. Cum was dripping from his hair and Merlin had to hold back the bile running up his throat. After that Raggor smirked at him while dressing, and then left him there alone.

Merlin was trying to sit up, but he only succeeded in falling backwards at the pain. He took a few moments to stare at the ceiling and soft sobs racked his body, increasing the pain. He cried for a few minutes before deciding he really needed to go. He pushed past the agony to sit upright and waited a moment to let the pain pass. It took him a while but he finally managed to get dressed. He could see the blood running down thigh, and the mess all over the bed was sure to stain. He had lost a lot of blood and was feeling lightheaded. He staggered to Valco's office and opened the door nearly falling inside.

Valco caught him as he entered and helped him into a nearby chair. He tried to convince Merlin to stay overnight since he was clearly in bad shape, but Merlin refused. He wanted to collect his money and go home. Valco handed it to him and said "I'm sorry. Take care now and I'll see you in a few days." Merlin nodded though he really wasn't focused, and he hurried out the door, and out of the tavern. He was moving as fast as his battered body would allow and when he reached his home he felt a sense of relief wash over him. He ran into room despite the pain, and collapsed on his bed. He threw the money on the table beside his bed and peeled his clothes off, shoving them under the bed. He could not let Gaius know about the sacrifice he had made. Changing quickly into new clothes, he quickly covered himself with his blankets and began to cry. He was unsure of when he fell asleep, but the rest was much overdue.

~[~

So what did you think? I love Merlin and think Arthur and Merlin would be cute together, but I'm still unsure if it should be slash or not. I will write based on the reader's opinion, so slash or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: A Sacrifice for a Friend

Summary: Merlin takes up a second job to help Gaius pay off a debt, but this job involves serving the desires of other men, especially the knights of Camelot. How will Arthur react when he finds out about this? Possibly slash Warning: violent sex

Author's Note- I want to thank everyone for your votes, and everyone voted for slash so the story will definitely be slash. I will try to update this story frequently, but it may be a few days before I can get another chapter up. I apologize in advance for the delay, or possible delays.

~[~ (Merlin's POV)

Before Merlin even opened his eyes he was overtaken by agony the next morning. The pain coursed through his entire body, though it was focused mainly in his backside. The light from the sun also blinded him and made him groan, but then a thought hit him. He was supposed to be serving Arthur. Right now.

With that thought he was jolted awake and tried to get up, but discovered that the pain and weakness that he was experiencing prevented it. The sudden hysteria subsided with the pain, and was replaced by a new emotion entirely: fear, more specifically the fear that the news of what he had done would spread through Camelot and to Arthur.

He took a moment to calm down and assess his physical being before panicking. He had a headache that was only made worse by his previous actions and panic. Also, his backside felt like it was on fire no matter what position he lay in, and he found that he could not get comfortable. Furthermore, the bite on his shoulder looked as though it was becoming infected, and needed immediate treatment to prevent that. Bruises and scratch marks lined his body from his chest to his thighs, and they were painful to touch. Finally, the weakness in his body made him feel heavy and tired, but the pain was keeping him awake. All in all he was a mess, and not going anywhere for a day at least, which meant Gaius was going to have to take care of him. He knew he could not tell Gaius about what he had done, and so that meant hiding it from him the best he could.

His thoughts were interrupted as said man walked into his room. Merlin was shocked for a moment and quickly thought of an excuse. "Gaius I don't feel well. I feel sore and achy, so I don't think I will be able to serve Arthur today. Could you get someone to tell him for me?" He tried to look as innocent as possible since that always seemed to work to his advantage.

Gaius regarded him carefully for a moment before responding. After a tense moment he nodded his head and gently held a hand to Merlin's forehead to check for a fever. Even though the touch was gentle Merlin still had to fight the urge to pull away. He knew that he needed to get used to being touched and manhandled, but it was still difficult, especially with the previous night's experience hanging over his head. He relaxed a bit more onto the pillows as the physician began lightly stroking his hair. While performing the comforting gesture Gaius spoke. "You do look rather ill, and it would probably be best to remain here where I can keep an eye on you." He could see the genuine concern on the old man's face as he continued, and he wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that Merlin would be all alone in Camelot if he were gone. After all a very real threat was made yesterday, and so Gaius concern for him was greatly appreciated. "I'll make you a tonic to help you feel better, go back to sleep." Gaius continued to play with his hair as he nodded and began to slowly drift off thanks to the soft ministrations.

Merlin was awoken some time later by Gaius who had brought him the tonic, some water, and even a light meal. Though Merlin still felt sick about the night before he was appreciative, and would at least try to eat some of it. Gaius spoke to him again in a gentle tone. "Here drink this." With that the physician helped ease him into a sitting position, which caused pure agony to race all the way up his spine. He cringed but Gaius fortunately passed it off as his aching body, and comfortably rubbed his arm as the pain passed. When it did the cup was lifted to his lips and he drank slowly and carefully until it was completely gone. Then the meal was placed on his lap along with a fork and a napkin. He flashed Gaius a grateful smile and took a small bite of the soup. Gaius sat with him for a moment before continuing. "I'll draw you a bath so that you can relax in it while soothing your aches and pains." Merlin froze and almost dropped the spoon.

He had to think fast to come up with an excuse. It wasn't that he didn't want a bath, in fact the idea of one sounded wonderful. He had only managed to wipe himself down quickly the night before and he wanted to get the residue of sex off of himself so badly, but then Gaius would see the marks, and he couldn't allow that. "Thanks but I don't think I'm up for one. I'd rather just stay in bed today and rest."

Gaius flashed him a suspicious glance but nodded. "Okay I'll just leave you to your rest then. Call me if you need anything okay." The look of concern was back and it pained Merlin to think about how much Gaius cared for him.

It was then that Merlin remembered the money and quickly snatched it off the bedside table. In fact he was too quick and jolts of pain spread throughout his body. He cringed but held the bag of coins out to Gaius. "Oh, I wanted to give this to you to help with your debts. I hope it is enough to help." Merlin smiled but Gaius looked shocked.

"I can't take your money Merlin. Keep it, I'm sure it will be of use to you in the future." Gaius gently reached out and pushed his had back. "Where did you even get this?"

Ignoring the question Merlin pushed again reaching out to clasp Gaius's hand to his other one while shoving the money into the physician's hand. "No Gaius please accept it. It is just that you have been so good to me that I want you to have this. Please take it."

Merlin knew his eyes were pleading because Gaius's expression softened considerably. The physician sighed and gazed downward before bringing his other hand up to take Merlin's. Gaius gently held Merlin's hands in his own while running his thumb along the backs of them. It was a very generous and gentle gesture that sent a shiver up his spine, followed by pain from the movement. The look of gratitude that Merlin received was well worth all the pain and eased his suffering a bit. "Thank you." Gaius told him and he was truly grateful.

After Merlin was helped back into a comfortable resting position Gaius let him be. He had stroked his hair a few more times and as they looked into each other's eyes. Merlin could see the concern there and he wondered if the pleasant feeling that settled over them was like a bond shared between father and son. Gaius did treat him very well, and even told him that he considered him to be like his own child. After he was gone Merlin began to drift into a peaceful sleep feeling safe and protected. The tonic was also starting to numb his pain, and that helped numb his mind.

~[~ (Merlin's POV)

Unfortunately, Merlin did not to rest comfortably for long. Arthur was livid at the news he had received this morning and practically broke down the door to Merlin's room. Gaius was trying to stop him but it was no use, after all he was the crown prince. Merlin panicked a bit at the look Arthur wore as he nearly tore down the door. The prince stalked over to the sorcerer and Merlin knew he was going to get it this time.

Arthur grabbed him and roughly pulled him into a sitting position. He was frozen for a moment as he waited patiently for the pain to pass. Arthur was oblivious to Merlin's current situation, and began berating him for his behavior. "What are you still doing here? Have you any idea how long I have waited for my breakfast, my lunch even? I'm starving and all the while you sit here and sleep!" Merlin moved to object but Arthur cut him off before he started. "I heard you were sick, and while you look horrid and feeble I'm sure that it would not impede you from doing your duty. I have chores for you such as cleaning my room and polishing my armor. Also, I require a bath." Arthur held his nose for a moment as he stepped closer to Merlin. "So do you, in fact, I want you to take one before reporting to do your duties for the day. Merlin are you even listening to me!" Arthur was beginning to turn red as he yelled with his voice rising informing anyone within a close distance to the room of their predicament.

All Merlin could think of as he listened to Arthur's rant was that it was typical Arthur, blunt and unyielding. He knew he really should respond but his head was in the clouds, and he really couldn't think with all the yelling, which had intensified his headache. Finally he managed "Please Arthur, there must be someone else who could do it." His voice was weak and tired, but he felt like he got his point across. "Please, I really am unwell."

Arthur sighed giving up, and looked Merlin straight in the eye as he said "Fine, but you better be in my quarters at dawn tomorrow with a breakfast fit for a king." When Merlin nodded Arthur fixed him one last glare and then stalked out the door cursing.

After he left Merlin laid down again to try to rest, hoping to catch at least a few more hours of sleep.

~[~ (Arthur's POV)

He was very angry at Merlin for leaving him high and dry this morning. He had waited for a while and became annoyed with each passing moment. Merlin was usually late but this morning had just been excessive. Not only had he been hungry, but all his servants morning duties were still undone, preventing him from moving on with his day. Though he wouldn't admit it he was bit concerned for his servant, and hoped that no mistidings had befallen him. However, he was a prince and scoffed at his concern for his servant, after all Merlin was just a simple servant. This he repeated to himself many times a day and sensed today would be no different.

He eventually got up and picked out his own clothes and then went to the kitchen to receive his own breakfast. It was there that he was finally informed of the reason for Merlin's absence. When he found that he had waited all morning because Merlin wanted a sick day though, that rid him of any concern and he found himself walking toward said man's chambers fully prepared to chew him out.

When he arrived he had been prepared to drag his servant out of bed and back to his chambers. Many chores were left undone, and that did not sit well with Arthur. He hated the incompleteness of it all, and he preferred a servant who would at least make his day entertaining over the boring types who were stuffy, uptight, and proper, all so opposite of Merlin.

His resolve broke slightly at the sight of him and though he had ranted, he now thought better of it. Merlin was clearly unwell, but he still did not believe it would prevent him from doing a few simple chores, and Arthur really wanted a bath. Merlin did look sick though, and Arthur thought a bath might do him some good as well. He knew he had been blunt and a tad unfair, but he was the prince so he was allowed that privilege.

Manly though he was incredibly bored and just wanted some decent company. He would never tell Merlin, but he preferred to spend his time with him over anyone else in the kingdom. It was true that Arthur believed there was something special about him, and Merlin was a mystery that Arthur tried so hard to solve but was always thrown for a loop in the end. Merlin made his life entertaining and everyone else in the castle, aside from Gwen he supposed, was dreadfully dull. Merlin had a completely different life than Arthur, and some of the things that he had gone through fascinated Arthur. However, since he was a prince, the two could never be friends, and certainly nothing more than that. They would remain master and loyal servant until Arthur grew bored of him, or became too annoyed at his incompetence.

His train of thought was interrupted by Morgana who happened to pass by at that moment. He grumbled to her about Merlin and his sick day. Then he complained about all the chores that were still undone and the bath that he would not get to take. Morgana gave him a sly look and promised to find someone to help him out.

Arthur then went to speak with his father quickly about a few important and un-Merlin related matters before returning swiftly to his chambers intent on taking a bath even if he had to draw the water himself.

Nothing could have rivaled Arthur's surprised gaze as he entered his chambers only to behold Gwen cleaning his room and drawing his bath water. He was blushing now he knew it. Of all the people Morgana could send to help him for the day she would choose her, sweet and innocent Gwen. Well this was going to be an awkward bath that was for sure.

Gwen just smiled pleasantly at him as she finished pouring the water. "It is all ready for you. Morgana asked me to help you out for the day, and don't worry I have already started to clean your room. You can take your bath now, and I promise I won't be a bother."

Great so now he had to deal with not only the embarrassment of Morgana sending her personal servant as a replacement for the day, but now he had to strip naked, get in a tub, and bathe in front of her. So much for modesty he thought as he changed and awkwardly stepped out from behind his dressing area. Gwen looked at him and flashed him a smile while starring at him amusing before averting her eyes quickly. Yep, today was going to suck. He could already feel it.

~[~

I hope you all liked it, and I had to add the last scene after I thought of the episode "A Servant of Two Masters." If you haven't had a chance to watch it yet I definitely recommend it. I know at the moment Arthur is being a prat, but I plan to make him less arrogant as the story goes on. Any comments, thoughts, or ideas are welcome, and I am trying to incorporate as many of your ideas as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: A Sacrifice for a Friend

Summary: Merlin takes up a second job to help Gaius pay off a debt, but this job involves serving the desires of other men, especially the knights of Camelot. How will Arthur react when he finds out about this? Possibly slash Warning: violent sex

Author's Note- I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will be busy for the next couple days, but I will update as soon as I am able.

~[~ (Merlin's POV)

Merlin was indeed bright and early when it came time to meet Arthur the next morning. He was feeling a bit better and could walk again with some difficulty, but even though his physical being was doing better, his mental state was not. He had a horrific nightmare which had startled him into complete awareness before dawn. He knew he would not sleep anytime soon peacefully after what he saw. The dream was of him and Arthur, and they were going about their usual routine when Arthur suddenly turned cold and his eyes hardened. He pushed Merlin roughly against the wall and began to tear off his clothes, all the while telling him how he knew about his night job and how Merlin was his servant and thus should be pleasing him as well. Merlin awoke screaming shortly after Arthur began violently raping him in his dream, and as strange as it sounded he needed to see Arthur to finally accept in his head that it was just a bad dream.

He surprised Arthur when he showed up with a delicious breakfast of ham, cheese, and bread the next morning. It certainly was fit for a king and Arthur was pleased. Merlin silently cleaned Arthur's room as he ate, and this seemed to unnerve the prince. Merlin felt Arthur's eyes on him scanning his body and looking for signs. His body still ached and he knew that he was struggling to do some of the more basic tasks, but he had always been a klutz, and never received much credit for his work anyway, so he assumed that Arthur would let it go. However, he was wrong and mildly unnerved when Arthur asked with a mouth full of food "What's wrong?"

Thinking quickly Merlin straightened his posture and fought the pain, flashing Arthur one of his typical smiles. "Nothing, nothing is wrong. Are you finished with that because if you are then I'll take it back to the kitchen for you? Just call me if you need me then." Merlin was sure that Arthur could see his nervousness, but was taken by surprise when Arthur pulled on his sleeve hard enough to cause him to fall into a sitting position on his bed. Merlin held back a yelp, but did let out a hiss which he knew did not escape the prince's attention.

Arthur grinned at him and put his arm around Merlin's shoulder. "Funny, I really think there is something wrong with you so why don't you just come out with it." The arm around his shoulder tightened its grip, and then the hand began to descend lightly tracing his side to rest on his hip. Even though the gesture was sweet and gentle, it still hurt when Arthur brushed the bruises. However, Merlin kept his face mostly impassive and tried not to cringe away from the familiar touch since he knew Arthur was only trying to keep him from escaping like he usually did.

He sighed prying the hand off his hip before dropping it on the bed. Arthur looked hurt by this action, but allowed it and did not try to reach for him again. Merlin looked Arthur dead in the eye and said "Really I'm fine, don't worry. I'll be right back after I take your plate to the kitchen." Arthur still continued to look hurt and even grabbed Merlin's hand as he stood holding it for a second while never wavering in his searching gaze that bore into Merlin's soul. It unnerved Merlin more, and remembering his dream he grabbed the try and left quickly.

~[~ (Merlin's POV)

Merlin knew that he was lingering in the kitchens for an abnormal amount of time, but he just couldn't face Arthur right now. He needed time to think, and time to recover. He was still planning to keep his second job, at least for now until Gaius had received enough money to pay off his debt. He had calculated that to be about six weeks to two months worth of work, and though he was not enjoying the thought, he knew that Gaius would be more than grateful. Gaius's happy face was enough to give him the strength to continue with this, and he hoped that once it was over he would be able to move on and forget about the entire experience.

Gwen entered the kitchen at that moment also carrying Morgana's breakfast plate. She flashed him a bright smile and uttered a playful "Hello, how's your day today. I heard you were sick yesterday. Spending too much time at the tavern are we now Merlin."

Even though the words were playful they struck a chord and Merlin officially knew that he would have to do away with that joke now since it was clearly true, even if he wasn't doing exactly what people thought he was there. He could only imagine if this secret got out, and he personally would prefer being executed for his magic over suffering the humiliation and shame that came with being a tavern whore. The worst part was that he knew Arthur would lose all interest in him if this were discovered, and for some reason that hurt the most.

"Ya, um… that's it, you caught me." He flashed a weak smile and cast his eyes downward.

This time Gwen looked concerned and after discarding the tray she came to Merlin's side and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright. Perhaps you should check in with Gaius since you really do look unwell."

"No I'm fine, just tired is all. Don't worry I'm feeling great." He even stood up and took her hand briefly giving it a quick squeeze for reassurance, though whether the reassurance was for him or her he was uncertain. "Well I better get going, you know how Arthur gets."

Gwen regarded him carefully but let it go and said "Alright well good luck with that one." They parted and Merlin walked slowly back to Arthur's room.

If Arthur noted his long absence he did not comment and if he did Merlin would have just mentioned his conversation with Gwen. He let Merlin be for the rest of the day only giving him orders and keeping his comments to himself. This however made the environment tense and Merlin became more nervous than usual. He could tell Arthur was hurt by his rejection earlier, but he was just not ready for comfort yet. He wished he could make Arthur understand, but he knew that he couldn't without telling him the truth which was not an option he was willing to consider. At the end of the day Arthur walked up to him and gently grabbed his arm with one hand and used the other to tilt Merlin's chin up so their gazes locked. "Get some rest alright. I can see that you still aren't feeling better. You are dismissed for the rest of the day." Merlin nodded and numbly rushed back to his room.

The next few days went by relatively the same, with Arthur making sure to provide Merlin with adequate space and keeping all his touches when necessary light and gentle. It calmed Merlin's nerves some to have the crown prince being so protective of him, but he knew that tonight he was expected back at the tavern, and nothing Arthur could do would protect him there.

~[~ (Merlin's POV)

Merlin was extremely nervous tonight. He was not completely healed from his first experience and was not sure he could take being pounded into like that again. He shivered at the thought as he walked to the tavern and once he reached it he had to force himself to walk inside. He went to the room his virginity had been auctioned off in before and stood waiting to see if someone wanted his company.

As he waited he reflected on his last experience here. He couldn't believe that he had given up his virginity like that, and to who just made it even worse. But, he needed to be strong now and not show any weakness. He tried to convince himself that it wouldn't be as bad this time, and that the first experience was the worst.

The knights of Camelot were back again tonight and that made Merlin's stomach drop even more, even though he was sure that they were keeping his secret for him. Eventually he was approached by Leon who was a good friend of Arthur's. They talked for a moment before deciding to go to the back rooms.

Merlin picked a simple room and waited for Leon to return nervously. He hoped that since Leon was a friend and not a foe that he wouldn't be too rough and that it might not be as bad. He leaned back against the wall and brought his knees up close to chest resting his chin on them. He was watching the door tensely, nervous for the events to come. His breathing had sped up and he was sure that the pounding of his heart could be heard in the room.

When Leon returned from paying and reentered the room Merlin uncurled himself from his tense position a bit. Leon seemed to sense his nervousness ahead of time and said "Don't worry I'll take care, and you'll enjoy it. Just lay back and relax." Leon continued to strip himself of his armor and when he was finished he joined Merlin on the bed.

Merlin had lain back as he had asked and was waiting. He was terribly nervous and was looking anywhere but the man in front of him. Leon laughed lightly in his ear as he leaned over him and whispered "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were still a virgin." He then nipped lightly at Merlin's ear. Leon began to remove Merlin's top and neckerchief gently and then observed what was left of the marks on Merlin's chest. The knight looked at him sadly and lightly touched the bruises earning a whimper from Merlin. "Shh… It's okay. I promise to be careful." Those words helped Merlin relax a little and it was then that Leon began gently stroking his sides and pinching his nipples. This was a new sensation and Merlin admitted that he enjoyed it, and so he made a small noise of encouragement. The knight laughed again and continued the foreplay until Merlin was panting and breathless, most of his nervousness forgotten.

By the time they were both naked though the nervousness had returned. Leon pulled out a small bottle and poured the contents onto his fingers. Merlin observed curiously as spread it thoroughly across his length. Then Leon whispered gently "Ready?" Nodding his head Merlin was preparing for the pain that was to follow, but was surprised to only be probed by a finger. It was still uncomfortable but he relaxed around it and soon adjusted. Leon repeated the routine by slowly inserting more fingers giving Merlin some time to adjust. When he was accustomed to three Leon began to search until he brushed Merlin's prostate, eliciting a scream of pleasure. Leon smirked and pinned Merlin's arms above his head before thrusting in slowly. He pushed in slowly enough that the pain was minimal and brushed Merlin's prostate distracting him from the worst of it. Leon set an easy pace and Merlin was thoroughly enjoying the gentle treatment. Soon Leon picked up his trusts and all Merlin felt was pleasure, the pain forgotten. He soon came, with Leon following shortly after.

When it was over they laid next to each other for a moment before Leon redressed and flashed him a smile as he left. Merlin decided that he better go too, and quickly dashed to retrieve his money before heading home.

However, once he reached his room the reality began to sink in and he realized that he had actually enjoyed the night. For some reason this made him feel worse than the first night when his mind was fogged with pain. He realized that, yes he had enjoyed the gentle treatment, and that he had actually had an orgasm. That thought made him sick, and he rushed to a nearby bucket dry heaving into it for a few moments. He knew that Leon had been trying to do him a favor, but it was just too much to accept that he had received pleasure from another man, and it was made worse by the fact that it was one of Arthur's friends.

The thought that he had achieved a pleasurable experience was horrible enough, but since it was at the hands of Leon, a knight of Camelot and friend of Arthur, Merlin felt like his world was ending. The only thought he could focus on was Arthur finding out from Leon that they had slept together. Surely Arthur would feel sickened by Merlin for such acts, especially since he enjoyed them.

Merlin crawled into his bed and cried. He cried because he was so confused and didn't know whether he was supposed to feel pleasure or pain, both maybe even. Also, he felt scared, sick, and unsure. He was beginning to understand the impassive looks that the others wore when they were working. They had long since given up on pride, dignity, and even attachment. Sex was a game to them, and it no longer served any other purpose than filling their pockets. He hoped that he wouldn't end up the same way, but in his heart he knew he would, and he could already feel the numbness creeping in to replace the confusion. Soon he would be a mindless whore, one used for sex then discarded to be left used, broken, and abandoned. He sobbed harder now only wishing to disappear, and so he hid under his covers until he cried himself to sleep.

~[~

The next chapter is going to pick up a bit and Arthur is going to get more involved. It will also cover a greater span of time, and Merlin will be slowly becoming numb to his situation. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, and I will try to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: A Sacrifice for a Friend

Summary: Merlin takes up a second job to help Gaius pay off a debt, but this job involves serving the desires of other men, especially the knights of Camelot. How will Arthur react when he finds out about this? Possibly slash Warning: violent sex

Author's Note- I want to thank you all for your feedback and I am glad that you like the story so far. As for this chapter I have been contemplating how to write it for a few days and am still having a hard time tying it all together, so I have decided to just roll with it, and see if that helps pull everything together finally.

~[~ (Arthur's POV)

Arthur would never deny that Merlin was a strange individual. He was strictly Merlin and it showed in everything he did, however Arthur would admit that Merlin had been acting strange, even for himself, in the past week. He was determined to discover the cause and fix it because he was honestly bored and Merlin always cured him of that boredom.

Lately Merlin had spoke little, come up with more excuses than he ever had in the past, and appeared to have stopped or nearly stopped eating. This bothered Arthur since he loved Merlin's witty banter and would rather listen to that than the conversations of the knights or other noblemen. Also, he was bothered by Merlin's constant use of excuses. Now he was no stranger to them in the past, of course Merlin had always spewed those like water from the fountain of Camelot, but this was different. Arthur never suspected that Merlin was up to anything other than his usual flavor of Merlin-ness, however with the coupling problem of the boy's physical appearance, his excuses made Arthur worry that something was wrong. Merlin's weight was dropping, and his cheekbones were becoming extremely pronounced. Also, he looked tired, like he wasn't sleeping well or at all for that matter. He would drag himself to work and was never late, something Arthur had previously thought impossible.

However, Arthur also knew that Merlin was prone to excessive worry and that the boy really needed to lighten up. He would have to confront the fears Merlin was facing alone and show him that he would always have support. Arthur would be his knight in shining armor, or at least it better be shinny after a good polish, and chase away all his demons for him. He would always support his loyal servant who dared risk life and limb for him more times than Arthur could count. Merlin could count on him for anything within reason; Arthur just hoped Merlin knew that.

Before he could make any move to do anything however, Merlin needed to come clean about what was bothering him. Arthur had always tried asking before, and never ended getting anywhere since Merlin was typically a private person when it came to personal matters. With a not-so-gentle gesture though the hard surface was usually cracked just a bit, so Arthur could see the true beauty that lay inside. So he decided to try a different approach, and go with a more subtle approach since the blunt ones never worked out in his favor when dealing with Merlin.

This proved to be a difficult task however since Arthur never prided himself on subtlety. Since he was the prince he never had to try to be subtle. Everyone around him snapped to his every command, and didn't dare try to wriggle their way out of answering to him. Yet as always, Merlin was the opposite of all that, and not only did he talk back to him, but he also left him in dark a lot. He knew Merlin had great potential buried in deep inside of him somewhere; he just hadn't unlocked it yet. Arthur felt like Merlin could be his closest friend or greatest enemy, and he felt the need to keep a strong hold on him to prevent the latter from happening.

So Arthur plotted all day trying to find a subtle way to coax Merlin into telling him his distress, even if he didn't come out and tell him, Arthur would accept any sign from Merlin that conveyed he was going to be okay. The farthest he had gotten today was a few gentle touches, usually presented during one of Merlin's more clumsy moments. He had been observing his servant all day and it was doing nothing to help diminish his growing worry. Merlin seemed to be literally half asleep and was clumsier than usual. Arthur had to change his clothes twice because Merlin had accidentally dumped food or water on him. However he played it off casually so he didn't upset his servant. This seemed to help Merlin relax a bit and improved his mood some, but he still wasn't up to par.

Finally by the time midday rolled around an idea finally struck Arthur and so he decided to put his plan into action. He made sure that Merlin finished all his major chores and decided that the smaller ones could wait. Then while Merlin was finishing his final chores Arthur ordered another servant to fetch him dinner for two and a table so they could dine in his room. He needed to keep Merlin busy until their dinner arrived, and then he could put his plan into motion. Once dinner was over Arthur was planning to dismiss Merlin so he get some much needed rest.

Arthur was saddened that Merlin looked ready to bolt when dinner arrived and the boy turned positively green. Arthur made sure to take note of this for future reference."Oh, I didn't realize that you had a date tonight. I better go then." Merlin stated nervously and headed for the door.

"Nonsense, this is for us. I think we have both had a trying last few weeks and so I thought that this would be a nice reprieve." Arthur's tone was warm and inviting since he was attempting subtlety and it seemed Merlin could use extra coaxing at the moment.

"Ah, I don't really feel hungry actually." Merlin laughed nervously and was desperately looking for an escape route.

Fortunately, as the prince and Merlin's master Arthur possessed the authority to make him stay. "Oh come on Merlin. Look at yourself, and don't deny the obvious fact that good meal would do you some good, and from the looks of the rest of you some peace would too." Arthur patted his shoulder and gestured to the table where there food sat. Merlin sighed and gave in finally sitting quietly in one of the seats and eating little bites of his food.

They sat in silence for some time enjoying the peace. Though the room was still slightly tense with the anticipation of what was coming both were more relaxed now than they had been in some time, and that helped both of them enjoy their meal. Though Arthur was scrutinizing Merlin's movements, and watching for signs that he was feeling better. He noticed how Merlin took small cautious bites, and though the food appeared to be disappearing it was obvious upon closer inspection that Merlin was just playing with it and nibbling on small chunks. Arthur on the other hand was over halfway finished with his dinner and knew that he had to ask now, or lose the opportunity.

"What wrong?" Okay a bit blunt Arthur would admit, but he figured that he had given Merlin enough time to confess his woes by now. "Look I know that I've said it before, and I'm sure I will again, but we can't be friends because I'm a prince. That does not mean however, that you can't tell what is bothering you, especially when it is affecting you so badly. I will admit that you are by far the most entertaining, albeit incompetent, servant I have ever had, and I will try to help you so you don't have to face your problems alone. It's okay to seek out a shoulder to lean on, and I am willing to offer you that much at least. However, I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong." Arthur searched Merlin's face throughout his confession but found nothing. Merlin's eyes just continued to remain downcast toward the floor, and his face was expressionless. It was like talking to the undead and that sent shivers up Arthur's spine. He got up out of his chair and walked over to his servant placing a hand on his shoulder. "Merlin?" He questioned sincerely and began to rub comforting circles on his servants back, not missing the slight feeling of Merlin leaning into the touch.

However, Merlin seemed to realize what he was doing and suddenly bolted up from the chair effectively putting some distance between himself and Arthur. He looked very much like a corned animal ready for attack, and Arthur realized that he was going to have to take this slow if he was to have any chance of calming Merlin down. He raised his hands in gesture signaling surrender and took a step back. "Relax Merlin I was only trying to help." Arthur tried to keep his face sincere and looking non-threatening, but Merlin was scarring him at the moment.

After a few tense moments Merlin finally relaxed and answered Arthur with his eyes once again downcast toward the floor. "I know, and I do appreciate it, but I just have a lot to work out on my own Arthur. Please, don't concern yourself with my well-being. Why what would the other's say." Merlin let out a hollow laugh after that and finally turned his gaze to Arthur, who cringed at the dead appearance that occupied those eyes, ones that were once so full of life.

Arthur knew that he should argue with him and say that it didn't matter what the others thought because he did care, but he knew that he couldn't think like that, and so just nodded in agreement when his mind was screaming at him to do the opposite. "Alright, well judging by today's performance it's clear that you need some time to yourself and to get some rest so I will dismiss you early tonight." Merlin gave him a nod, though it was sad and Arthur realized he had hurt Merlin further by feigning apathy. He was going to stop Merlin, but it was too late since his servant had already exited his room. The only thoughts that concerned him at the moment were that one, the problem was much bigger than he originally thought, and two, he hoped he hadn't made it worse.

~[~ (Merlin's POV)

Merlin had left Arthur's room a little heavy hearted. He had hoped Arthur would argue with him on his last point, but he didn't. It was that little false hope that lingered in the back of his mind, the one that lead him to believe that Arthur might actually care for him, even just a little. He had always wished that the prince would see him as more than just a simple servant but that was unlikely he supposed, and now even more of his hope was squashed.

That did have its advantages though, since now he could focus on his more pressing problems, like his new job, and how the lack of sleep he was getting was affecting his performance at both his jobs. He would not deny that he was completely exhausted, and that all he wanted to do right now was go crawl under his covers and hide from the world. He wanted to escape it all, the prostitution, the debt, but most of all Arthur.

So when he reached his chambers, much to Gaius's surprise at his early return, he went straight to bed and was hoping to catch a few extra hours of sleep. He lay down and the prospect of an undisturbed nap seemed like the best gift he had gotten in ages. He was soon asleep with this thoughts and turmoil's. Though he did dream, and most of the dreams were unpleasant and dealt with his second job. They tended to be horrifying, and Merlin often awoke from them panting, trembling, and covered in sweat. When it seemed to become too much for him to take he headed to the tavern for his nightly work and was amazed at what he was becoming.

That night wasn't an easy one, but it wasn't hard either. He had one customer and it was over rather quickly. It was painful at first, but his body was becoming accustomed to the intrusions, and so the pain usually subsided quickly. He would just lie there, only moving if specifically asked, and allow the men, usually knights, to take their pleasure. Afterward they would usually leave him and he would clean up, collect his money, and go. It was becoming routine now, and he hated how used to it he was becoming.

Even though the prospect of the prostitution seemed to haunt him in his dreams, and make him feel too sick to eat, he no longer dreaded it like he once had, and just put on his impassive face from start to finish. He was sure he looked exactly like the prostitutes that he had seen his first night here by now, and he wasn't proud of that. Yet at the same time he would rather be indifferent to it than be forced to feel something. Sex was just a game to him now, and all meaning had been zapped from it, except for the prospect of money at the end. He was hardly aware of anything around him, and when the indifferent haze started to clog his senses, he welcomed it and embraced it even. It kept him safe from his own pain and his own shame at his actions. He was still afraid that Arthur would find out and didn't think he could the bear the humiliation if the prince did.

Merlin had once again reached his room and headed straight to bed. Tomorrow was another day, and it seemed as meaningless to him as the day that had just passed. That was one thing he did regret. Life seemed to lose its flavor and all that was left was routine. It was so against anything he had ever been in the past, and he felt like bits of him were slipping away. He silently wondered if there would be anything left by the time he had finished helping Gaius pay off his debt, and was almost horrified to find that he could not bring himself to care. He was losing himself, and anything that made him who he was, and that night he did feel something: sorrow. After some time he finally managed to cry himself to sleep, hoping that one day things would be alright.

~[~

So nearly a week of Merlin's new life had passed at this point, and he is losing touch with his former self. It will be up to Arthur to come to the rescue, and I am still planning on how to achieve that. Any suggestions would be appreciated, and your feedback, flames or not, is always considered. Again, I would like to thank all my readers, and give special thanks to all my reviewers.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: A Sacrifice for a Friend

Summary: Merlin takes up a second job to help Gaius pay off a debt, but this job involves serving the desires of other men, especially the knights of Camelot. How will Arthur react when he finds out about this? Possibly slash Warning: violent sex

Author's Note- I have been reading the reviews and am trying to come up with a plan to incorporate everyone's ideas. I am grateful for the feedback, and want to thank everyone for their ideas because they are helping me a lot when it comes to writing the story. Also, I am not sure how long this story will be, but I don't think it will go over 10 chapters.

~[~ (Arthur's POV)

The day after their dinner together had been incredibly awkward, and it annoyed Arthur. He gritted his teeth at his servant's mistakes which were clumsier than usual, and rolled his eyes at the nervous glances Merlin kept throwing him. He had tried so hard to remedy things but had only escalated the problem. This brought a thought to his head, that perhaps he needed more time to coax the truth out of Merlin, and also to possibly apologize since it seemed that he had hurt him the day before.

So, while Merlin worked, and cleaned up the messes he made by working, Arthur plotted. He plotted, and planned, and quite frankly now understood why his father had advisers because planning was hard work. He made a mental note to carefully choose advisors when he assumed the throne to help ease his burden. After much confusion, hopelessness, and many headaches Arthur realized that the solution was simple and was angry that it had evaded him all day. His brilliant plan was to take Merlin and some of the other knights on a hunting trip. It would help Arthur to keep Merlin near him and keep him from slinking off, and also give him time to chat with the knights because he felt like he was being left out of some important conversation they were all having that had lasted throughout the week.

While Merlin continued to clean, making a bigger mess than the one that originally resided Arthur excused himself and went to go fetch the knights. They were all seated around a circular table which Arthur found odd, since he preferred square tables himself. However, upon sitting down Arthur found that he was starting to enjoy the change and that he might acquire a round table for himself one day.

The knights changed the tone and subject of his conversation upon his arrival, and that he found suspicious, but carried on regardless. "I am organizing a hunting trip tomorrow and am inviting you all to come. We will only be gone a day, but I think it will be a nice reprieve from our usual duties."

"But the king said he needed us for something special tomorrow. He won't release details to us though." It was one of the younger knights that spoke and a few of the younger knights nodded along with him.

Lancelot looked between them and replied "I was not told any of this, and from the looks of my cohorts they were not either."

"Very well then, I cannot argue with our king now can I? However, if there is anyone who is not busy tomorrow feel free to join me. We will leave from the stables at dawn, and yes I will be ready and I will make sure Merlin is too." Arthur took on a tired tone toward the end because he knew that no one would be expecting him to be ready because Merlin always made him late. He did however notice the curious looks from his knights and the tension that fell over the table at the mention of his servant. He decided he would also investigate that tomorrow, and that perhaps the tension he felt all along came from something between Merlin and the knights. It was very possible since Merlin tended to be klutz and Arthur would not be surprised if he had offended one of them. It would explain the conversation they all seemed to be having, and excluding him from, along with Merlin's constant nervousness like he was afraid Arthur knew some deep secret about him. He definitely had some investigating to do the next day and excused himself to go find his servant.

Arthur found Merlin in the same room he had left him in, and so decided that he had better inform him about the trip. However, when he had suggested it Merlin paled and choked, effectively throwing himself into a coughing fit and collapsing on the floor. Arthur rushed over to him confused and rubbed comforting circles on Merlin's back as he coughed until he calmed down. Merlin then looked at Arthur with tired eyes and told him that he would be ready. Arthur decided to dismiss him for the night so he could prepare, and rest his throbbing head.

~[~ (Merlin's POV)

Arthur's sudden trip had Merlin reeling. He wasn't sure what to do, and since it was an overnight trip that meant he would need to talk to his other boss about taking an extra day off, or swapping days with someone. Also, it meant that he would be stuck with Arthur for a day, and would not be able to escape his constant questioning, and prodding. He knew Arthur was suspicious at this point and the conversation between the knights wasn't helping.

Merlin knew that since he was Arthur's servant that sleeping with him would be a huge boost to any knight's ego. The fact that they could have access to Arthur's most trusted and loyal servant while completely dominating him would be a complement to their pride, and then they could run around with their dirty secret telling their filthy tales. He knew that the knights enjoyed the nightly escapades and that they all received great satisfaction in having something so close to the prince in their grasp. Several had even asked if Arthur slept with him, and when he replied that he hadn't they told him that it was a shame and that the prince didn't know what he was missing. He was like a pass around toy for the knight's pleasure and they all wanted a try. Being around them made his skin crawl, and he wondered what horrid plans they were thinking of for him.

Though he would admit that he really didn't have any reason to complain because most of them treated him well enough, and usually were not overly rough with him, leaving him a tip from time to time. Some of them had strange requests but they were mostly reasonable, and Merlin was grateful because he feared bondage, and never wanted to be subjected to it.

But he was never a lucky person, and that was exactly what he was supposed to do tonight. He shivered and shook as he walked into the bondage room and observed all the sex toys, whips, and ropes that decorated the room. It had been a week since his first time, so he wasn't as fearful anymore, but the thought of being completely had the mercy of another person frightened him, especially when he found out who his customer was. Sir Raggor had apparently shown up early and reserved him for the night, paying nearly as much as he had the first night. Merlin knew that this was going to be horrible and cringed when he heard the door shut behind him, and inwardly shuttered when he met Raggor's cold gaze. Raggor approached him, and the night of hell began.

~[~ (Merlin's POV)

Merlin received very little sleep the night before, and his body was achy and sore. Therefore, riding a horse was something that he felt he shouldn't be doing. Each step of the horse jolted his body sending pain spurting out to the many abused areas, causing fresh agony to run through his body. He was cursing any god that was listening, and wondering what he did to deserve such cruel torture. The whip marks on his back rubbed against his clothes, and the saddle rubbing against his abused lower regions were causing the bulk of his pain. He could deal with the bruising and the scratches, but his back and butt were keeping him wide awake despite his lack of sleep, and rigid in posture.

It was obvious that something was wrong with him, but Merlin was doing his best to blow off the concerned looks. The knights must have known because they looked at him with sympathy, and Merlin found it ironic that they cared at all since some of them had left a few marks themselves that were still healing. Arthur however seemed to be scrutinizing his every move and suspiciously regarding the looks the others were giving him. Merlin was now worried that Arthur was catching on, and his fear spiked when Arthur ordered that they stop and rest for a while near a lake.

The knights were perfectly fine with that decision and seemed to sense the tension hovering between the prince and his servant because they all practically toppled each over to go swimming in the lake leaving Arthur and Merlin behind in an awkward silence. After the knights had ran off and were all swimming in the lake Arthur laid down on the grass in the shade motioning for Merlin to follow. Merlin sighed and reluctantly moved over to join him.

They laid peacefully near each other for a few minutes before Arthur decided to break the silence. "So, are you ready to tell me yet? Look I know that what I said yesterday upset you and I want to apologize since now I understand that the problem is bigger than I once thought." Arthur looked sincere and Merlin smiled at him genuinely.

Merlin took a moment to come up with an answer. "Look I understand where you were coming from, so I accept your apology and no hard feelings okay. However, you are right the problem is a complicated and I need to work it out on my own alright. Don't worry about me, and focus on the things that really matter." Merlin looked solemn when he said the last sentence and heaved a great sigh.

"But you do really matter." Arthur replied honestly looking upset and confused. They lapsed again into silence and it stretched on for a few more minutes before Arthur sighed and said "Will you tell me now?" He was looking at Merlin desperately, and Merlin wanted to bang his head off the ground until he was unconscious.

Merlin took a deep breath and answered "No." He was getting annoyed now and closed his eyes."

"Now?"

"No."

"Tell Me."

"I said no, Arthur."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

This continued for a five more minutes until Arthur rolled over and started tickling Merlin while pinning him to the ground with his body. Merlin was laughing and screaming and begging Arthur to stop. He was so ticklish, but the worst part was that the tickling was causing him to move his body and aggravate his injuries. Arthur seemed oblivious to his pained cries and kept going saying "I will tickle you into submission."

Finally after what seemed like forever to Merlin, but was actually less than a minute, Arthur stopped and rolled back over to his original spot. They were both panting and breathless, but for different reasons. Merlin was in so much pain and so grateful that it was finally subsiding a bit, while Arthur looked smug like he had just solved all their problems. Merlin decided to take those few moments of peace to close his eyes and relax a bit, because he didn't know when he would be able to again. He lay there with his eyes closed until his breathing finally returned to normal and he was brave enough to open them. He instantly regretted it when he did though because Arthur was looking at him sadly, and reached out to gently touch his shoulder. "Merlin…" Arthur seemed at a loss for words, and so he averted his gaze. He noticed the knights were exiting the lake and Arthur must have too since he stood and extended a hand to Merlin to help him up, which Merlin gladly accepted. They walked solemnly back to their horses and resumed riding.

~[~ (Arthur's POV)

So this trip had turned out to be a nightmare too. After their earlier exchange things became even more awkward between them, and so it was a relief to both of them when Arthur sent Merlin to fetch firewood. Merlin had gladly got up and set off into the woods leaving Arthur behind with his knights. He decided that now would be a good time to question them about what was so important that they had to talk about it behind his back, and see if it had anything to do with his servant.

He chose his words carefully. "So, you all seem to have had a rousing week. Since I have been busy why don't you fill me in on the new events in your lives?" He gave them his best smile trying to win them over, but it seemed to be failing since the tension suddenly returned, with new strength, to the camp. A few of the knights tossed out a comment or two about the weather or some trifling matter, but they all appeared to know that it was a trap. Arthur cursed them for their intelligence and tried again. "Surely there must be something worth telling, why even Merlin has been up to something big lately." This got everyone's attention which was just what he was hoping for, and proved that Merlin was indeed involved somehow. "Any of you care to share you interesting tales with me." He received nervous stares and they all completely avoided the question. He realized that he was going to have to do some snooping since it was now clear that no one was going to come out and tell him what was going on.

Finally after a while Merlin had not returned, so Sir Bain offered to go look for him. Arthur shrugged too lost in his newest plots and growing headache. Conversation was buzzing between the knights around him now that Arthur had let his conversation drop, and the prince was silently going over his thoughts. He decided that a walk would do him some good, and so he excused himself and randomly chose a direction. He was scheming and had discarded several of his more ridiculous plans at this point, yet he could not let it go. He needed answers, and was planning on getting them one way or another.

Not long into his walk he heard noises and voices. He recognized the voices quickly and rushed over and hid slightly from view behind a tree. Sir Bain was pushing Merlin against a tree, pinning him with his body while his hands roamed elsewhere. This made Arthur's blood boil and he was ready to knock the man out. He began listening harder to the conversation they were having.

"Please stop!" Merlin was begging trying to push the man away, and Arthur was deciding his best way to attack at the moment.

The knight continued, not pausing in his actions. "Come now, it won't be so bad, and soon you'll be begging for more. I even brought payment." Merlin released a few tears and Arthur was unsheathing his sword.

"No please stop. I don't want to. Just… please!" Merlin was sobbing now and Arthur ran forward hitting the knight on the head with his sword hilt. The knight fell over in shock and Arthur caught Merlin as began to slide down the tree helping to settle him so he was sitting on the ground leaning on the tree.

"Get back to the camp now!" Arthur ordered Sir Bain who ran holding his bleeding head. Arthur then turned his attention to his servant and pulled him into a comforting hug. He rubbed gentle circles on Merlin's back as he sobbed into his shirt. Arthur began rocking them slowly whispering words of comfort into Merlin's ear. Eventually the sobs died down and Merlin pulled away. "Arthur reached up and held Merlin's chin, forcing Merlin to meet his gaze. He could see the fragility and uncertainty there, and told him "It's okay, I'll protect you. Let's get back to the camp alright, and then you can sleep and I'll keep watch." Merlin nodded and Arthur helped his servant to his shaky feet. Merlin was still shivering on the way back so Arthur pulled him close and put his arm around his waist comfortingly.

When they arrived back the atmosphere felt heavy and Arthur helped Merlin right into his bedroll away from everyone else. He told the others to go to sleep, and they put out the fire they had started while they were gone. It appeared that they collected their own firewood and must have grown tired of waiting for their return. Arthur told them he was keeping watch and stayed near Merlin while he slept gently rubbing his back.

The next morning Arthur glared daggers at Sir Bain and was going to have to talk to his father about punishing the man. He was severely disturbed that his servant was nearly raped by someone he trusted, and Merlin only appeared indifferent. Arthur really wished he could have look into Merlin's mind so he understand how his servant was feeling, but unfortunately he did not have such powers. He vowed to do whatever it took to keep him safe though, and now he was on high alert. He would find out what was going on here.

~[~

I plan to give Arthur some more insight in the next chapter, and possibly have him discover the truth. Since this site is cracking down on stories, I do have an idea of what I will do if my stories are deleted, as one has been already. I am going to repost the title and summary, and have a note in place of the story telling everyone to send me a message or review if they want to read it. I will then either message or even email it to anyone who wants to read it. So if this story is deleted I will do this for anyone who wants to continue reading it since I do plan on completing it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: A Sacrifice for a Friend

Summary: Merlin takes up a second job to help Gaius pay off a debt, but this job involves serving the desires of other men, especially the knights of Camelot. How will Arthur react when he finds out about this? Possibly slash Warning: violent sex

Author's Note- I believe that this will be the climax of the story or close to it if it isn't.

~[~ (Arthur's POV)

Arthur had been scheming for almost a week, and had yet to discover anything. He was amazed at how adept everyone was at hiding things, and had started to wonder if it was just his imagination that something was wrong to begin with. He had tried everything he could think of. He listened in on the knights conversations from behind a barrel, and even sat out outside the door to Merlin and Gaius's home eavesdropping.

He was making some progress though. It did seem that everyone had code words, and they were difficult one's to crack. Also, one night while eavesdropping he witnessed Merlin sneaking out very late, but he did not wait up for Merlin to return.

He wondered how this mess was avoiding him, and as a future king of Camelot, he felt that it was his duty to know what was going on in his kingdom and with his own servant and knights nonetheless. He was feeling more and more like a failure each day, and his schemes were starting to border on extreme and ridiculous, like the plan he had to impersonate a chicken to be able to get closer to the knights as they spoke. After that plan he decided that he needed a break from this madness, and that was what he was determined to do tonight. He believed that after his week of attempting subtlety and stalking around his own castle like a spy that he deserved a little time to sit back and relax.

~[~ (Merlin's POV)

Almost a week had passed since the hunting trip, and Merlin knew Arthur was suspicious. He saw the way the man was sneaking around, and had to admit he would make a terrible spy. Arthur should really stick to the more direct approach because everyone in the castle was getting a laugh at his expense even if he didn't know it. Even Uther was curious of his son's actions, but Merlin believed he was just putting it off as something young men go through.

At first Merlin believed all the extra attention and scrutiny Arthur was directing toward him was a result of the attempted rape on the hunting trip. Merlin did appreciate how Arthur was looking out for him, especially since going anywhere near the knights now made him queasy, and that was not helping out at his second job. He could still feel the man touch lingering on his body when he thought about it, and sometimes he shivered from the memory, but he was recovering slowly from the experience.

After day three though, Merlin knew Arthur was searching for information regarding his second job, and also that the crown prince was determined to get it. From the relentless approach he was taking it would only be a matter of time before the prince found out. Arthur would extremely angry that something was going on between all the people around him without his knowledge, and it only meant that the truth would hurt him more. Merlin did not want to hurt Arthur, but nor did he want him to know the truth. He honestly felt that it would be better for Arthur to stay out of this situation, than to have to face all the problems that would surface in the end.

At the moment Arthur was laying on his bed with his arms crossed with a look of serious contemplation on his face. He would occasionally look over at Merlin and Merlin felt like the judging eyes were burning holes in him. The stare he received was intense and sent chills up his spine. He couldn't wait to finish his chores today so he could go hide from that piercing gaze.

His moments were not as pained as they usually were since Merlin had received a day off the night before, and he felt much better today because he had received enough sleep. That was probably the most perplexing to Arthur, since he was usually exhausted and his movement looked tender. It was nice to be able to throw the future king of Camelot for a loop and keep him on his toes.

Merlin had finally finished all his chores and had been dismissed by Arthur, and so he practically ran out of the room. When he reached his own bed he jumped under the covers and hid under his blanket, finally feeling safe from the scrutiny of the world. Gaius seemed a bit surprised to see Merlin wiz past him, but Gaius never questioned Merlin anymore and usually just shrugged him off. Gaius was probably relieved that Merlin was finally keeping out of trouble, even if he didn't know that Merlin was too busy to be causing it.

After about fifteen minutes when Merlin decided that he couldn't hide forever, he got out of bed and went to eat his soup that Gaius provided for him. He was distracted though throughout the meal because this night was the one that Raggor always reserved him for. He shivered at the thought of what terrible atrocities awaited him tonight, and was only able to finish half of his soup because he suddenly felt ill. Shortly after Gaius went to bed and Merlin snuck out as usual to go earn them the money they needed.

~[~ (Arthur's POV)

Arthur had been thinking of how he should spend his night off ever since he dismissed Merlin for the night. He wanted something spectacular that would help him melt away his cares and let go for just one night, then he would revisit the problem in the morning, but for now though he was lying comfortably on his bed just thinking.

His muscles ached and the stress had definitely been weakening his body, which bothered him since he was supposed to be the most revered knight in Camelot. His realized that for once trying to relax was difficult, and that his mind was not the only thing that needed a break since his body was not in the best condition either.

Then a thought struck him. He had decided he would go visit his favorite tavern for the night, and pick a up young woman to keep him company while there. He only did this once a month or so to relieve heavy stress, and he believed that this situation qualified. The more he thought about drinking until inebriated and shamelessly enjoying the night in the arms of a stranger the happier and more relaxed he felt. So he decided it was time to head out and made sure to grab enough money on his way out the door.

The walk to the tavern was short and Arthur enjoyed the peace that was finally settling over his mind. It was extremely nice to be able to loosen up and not care about what was going on around him. He definitely needed the break.

Upon arriving Arthur ordered himself two drinks and drank them quickly. By the time he finished the second he could feel the start of a buzz coming on. He decided that he didn't want any more so that he could enjoy the rest of his night more. He handed the mug back to the bar tended and headed through the door to Valco's office.

Arthur rather liked Valco, and even if he ran a shady business he was still a descent man who treated his employees well. Also, the man was very good at keeping secrets, and made sure that his father never found out about his trips here. If Uther ever received word of his sons stress relieve trips here it wouldn't end well for Arthur, his father might even buy him a chastity belt. Just the thought of such a constraining device made him shiver. Valco only set Arthur up with his most trusted employees and Arthur made sure to pay them well.

Upon entering the man's office Arthur noticed that it was more cluttered than usual, and Valco looked more surprised also. Arthur flashed him a cautiously happy smile and greeting him. "Hello Valco, it's been awhile."

This seemed to shake the man out of his stupor because he shook his head and suddenly seemed to realize that he needed to respond. He responded questioningly, like he was testing Arthur. "Ah, yes indeed it had sire. What might you be interested in tonight? I know many of your knights have been frequenting here more often. Have you the same interests as them?"

This made Arthur stop and think a bit. He had hardly ever seen any of the other knights here at the same time he was, though they did bring him here to get him his first girl. It was odd however that they were becoming so attracted to this place, and even more odd that they all had the same interest in mind. "I suppose that would bring forth the question of what their interests may be. Surely it must be something extraordinary to have them all desire it." Arthur shot the man a questioning glance as he awaited a reply.

"Yes they are rather infatuated. But I suppose I can find you a suitable mistress for the evening sire. Unless, that is you are looking for your servant Merlin. " Valco spoke calmly but the words made Arthur halt. He immediately wondered what Merlin could possibly be doing here; despite the fact that he knew his servant was a tavern frequenter.

Arthur seemed to realize the possibility and leaned forward menacingly placing his hands on the edge of the table and moving very close to Valco. "What do you mean by looking for my servant?" Arthur spat and the man was writhing under his intense gaze. The man must have figured out that he revealed too much and was curling in on himself trying to escape the prince's wrath.

"I… He works here at night, serving the men, mostly your knights." Arthur's blood began to boil from sheer rage and he was blinded by it. He was squeezing the sides of the desk as the thoughts of betrayal ran through his mind. Merlin dared to take on the job of prostitution without even telling him, and he was sleeping with Arthur's knights behind his back. Arthur felt very possessive all of a sudden and angry that everyone but him touched Merlin. He wanted Merlin all too himself, and believed everyone didn't deserve such a unique individual.

Another thought occurred to Arthur. "Where is he now?" he questioned the man angrily and Valco shrunk further away from him in fear. Arthur knew that this could not be good.

Valco fearfully replied "He has already been sold for the night to Raggor. Raggor claims that this day with Merlin is his and that since he pays well he has the right to do what he pleases to him." Valco's voice was really shaking and it was a wonder he could pull together coherent sentences. "He is right though, because he does pay handsomely."

Arthur glared heavily at the man and had to suppress the anger that was rolling off him in waves. So not only was Merlin selling himself to the others, and his knights were taking full advantage of that, but also the man who held a very low opinion of him was claiming rights to his servant. Arthur believed that Raggor would only do this because in this way he was secretly getting back at Arthur for his imagined slights by taking it all out on his servant. Now Arthur was furious and he was going to get back at everyone for doing this and keeping it from him. His knights must feel so great that they could possess something that should belong solely to the future king, and Arthur was going to ensure that it didn't happen again. He had finally accepted his feelings for Merlin, and he felt a bit sad that it was something this extreme that brought the internal confession from him.

"Tonight is the last night you will see Merlin, is that understood? He is no longer working here. Also, you will tell him nothing of this conversation, and will not give any hint to it. Am I clear?" Arthur made his demand simple enough and he was going to ensure that he would be able to get back at Merlin his own way, and Merlin wouldn't even suspect it. Then when he finished with Merlin, his knights were in for it too.

"But sire…" Valco started but was cut off.

Arthur glared angrily. "No buts. Am I clear?" He screamed at the man and Valco nodded and backed away a bit. "Good, I will be taking my leave now, and remember what I told you." Arthur made sure his tone was demanding and his glare promising as he stomped back to his room to plot revenge against everyone who had deceived him, and mainly toward Merlin who he believed was solely his to posses.

~[~

Arthur knows and everyone is in trouble. Next time Arthur will confront Merlin about what he has learned and Merlin will have no choice but to come clean.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: A Sacrifice for a Friend

Summary: Merlin takes up a second job to help Gaius pay off a debt, but this job involves serving the desires of other men, especially the knights of Camelot. How will Arthur react when he finds out about this? Possibly slash Warning: violent sex

Author's Note- The story is approaching it's conclusion, although I have plans for one more chapter after this.

~[~ (Arthur's POV)

Arthur had all night to brood and plan, so this morning he was ready and rubbed his hands together evilly with a scary smirk on his face. He had plans to get to Merlin first today, and if he had time then he would focus on the knights. He was especially angry about the conversation he had had with Gaius when he returned to the palace the night before since the man had thanked him for giving Merlin a raise. So now Arthur knew that Merlin was not only lying to him, but to Gaius as well, and that soften the blow a bit, but still angered Arthur that Merlin was so disinclined to go to those closest to him in his time of need.

He had also taken time during the night to consider his feeling toward Merlin. He knew he felt very strongly toward his manservant, and he was sure Merlin must feel for him too since he saved his life so many times. Therefore, Arthur concluded that it was time that they had a talk about this once the more pressing matters were out of the way. Arthur certainly hoped that he was not wrong since he felt rather possessive toward his manservant, and the thought of him with another was painful. However, if that was what Merlin truly desired then he would not hold him back or interfere with Merlin's affections.

At the moment Arthur was working on his plan. He felt rather proud of himself, and almost sad that it hadn't come to him before since it could have brought about the problem much sooner. He was going to make Merlin take a bath in his room, and just use the excuse that he smelled. When Merlin stripped down Arthur would discreetly admire the view, but more importantly be able to take note of any suspicious injuries, which Merlin was sure to have if Valco was indeed correct in his assumptions last night. So Arthur arose earlier than usual and had another servant draw him a bath before Merlin even arrived.

After everything was in place and the other servant left all Arthur had to do was wait for Merlin to show up, and he did not have to wait long. Soon after the other servant left Merlin came quickly through the door, and looked even more cave worn than usual. Taking in his servant's appearance Arthur noted the dark shadows under his eyes along with his pained posture. It was easy to see that Merlin had not slept well, if at all, and was in shape to perform his expected duties today.

Merlin's initial surprise at the bath did not go unnoticed by Arthur who was lying on his bed nonchalantly taking in Merlin's every move. Merlin suddenly looked uncomfortable, and his eyes wandered aimlessly around the room as he spoke. "I'm terribly sorry I was not here earlier for I did not know you required my services so early." Merlin met his gaze as if waiting for a reproach, and averted them just as quickly when it never came. "I suppose you will want to bathe first before breakfast then." Merlin flashed him a charming smile, one he often used when he was trying to relieve the tension from a difficult situation.

Arthur however continued to regard him calmly, which made Merlin's face fall like he had failed some important test. Arthur only smirked and decided he had waited long enough. "Actually, this is for you. You see I have grown tired of your smell, and decided that you really could use a good bath, so go ahead and dive in." He was still smiling when he was done, and Merlin's shocked face was priceless. Arthur knew that Merlin was trapped now, and that he could no longer run from the truth.

~[~ (Merlin's POV)

After hearing those words from Arthur Merlin knew he was screwed. There was no way he would be able to hide the aftereffects of the previous night on his body. He was thoroughly bruised in several areas, and the whip marks on his back were raw and fresh. Though it would probably be good for his injuries to soak, Merlin knew it was going to be extremely painful.

Also, he noticed that Arthur looked far too smug, and much to calm. This was certainly not the way he had been all weak, and Merlin was terrified that he might have finally discovered his secret. Arthur was no fool, and when he wanted information he was sure to get it, so his time had always been limited, Merlin just hoped that it wasn't completely gone. If and when Arthur was to find out Merlin wanted to break it to him gently, since it was clear that Arthur would not let this secret go. He had been thinking of ways to bring up the subject, but had little success so far.

However, he was brought out of his thoughts when Arthur cleared his throat and gestured toward the tub. Merlin swallowed nervously before he began to slowly strip revealing everything he wanted to conceal. Arthur's eyes widened at the damage done to his body, but kept surprisingly silent. That unnerved Merlin more though, since if Arthur had been unaware he would have surely inquired something by now. However it was when Arthur caught sight of his back that his reactions began to become more readable. Upon seeing the whip marks Arthur gasped and gawked at the wound, but he continued to stay silent, and so Merlin quickly slinked into the tub before Arthur could take a closer look.

He was right about the pain. The hot water burned his back immensely, and Merlin fought back several curses along with the urge to jump out of the tub as quickly as he got in. However, after a moment the pain began to dim and he was able to relax slightly. Arthur was still observing him critically and taking in each detail of his body. Being under such scrutiny made Merlin nervous, so he started to shake and fidget to occupy his hands. He was looking at his bath water, and noticed that it was starting to turn dirty quickly, and realized that Arthur was right about him needing a bath.

He heard shifting noises and looked up to see Arthur getting off his bed to grab a cloth. Once he received the cloth he strode over to the tub and gave Merlin an evil smile. Merlin flinched from the gaze and shrunk away as Arthur moved closer and began to wet the cloth in his bath water.

Finally Arthur spoke which Merlin was grateful for, though the spoken words did nothing to ease his anxiety. "Now, now, we can't have those wounds getting infected can we. They will have to be cleaned well." Arthur walked around him and began scrubbing at his raw back causing Merlin to attempt to suppress his whimpers of pain, though he was failing miserably and he was sure that Arthur could tell he was if pain. However, the rough treatment was short lived and Arthur moved from his back to him arms and chest gently cleaning away the dirt and grime that resided there. He wouldn't look Merlin directly in the eye as he continued his gentle ministrations, but Merlin could place the tender feeling that surrounded him and relaxed into the soft touches.

When Arthur was done he tossed the dirty rag into the corner and went back over to his bed. He threw a towel to Merlin and it landed on the floor near his tub. "Come here." Arthur demanded sitting on his bed and patting the space beside him. Merlin nodded and used the towel to quickly dry his hair before standing in the tub and drying the rest of himself. He had to admit that the warm water also helped to soothe his aches and pains and he felt much more comfortable now. He wrapped the towel around his waist and sat next to Arthur on his bed. He felt much more venerable without his clothes and shivered slightly from the cold, but he knew Arthur had meant to come now, and there was no arguing with him.

After he sat down Merlin decided he did not like where this situation was headed. He felt to vulnerable and insecure, while Arthur looked dominant and in control. Merlin wanted to take some of that control from him just so he didn't feel as weak, but he knew that would never be able to since Arthur was a prince while he was just a lowly servant.

They looked at each for a moment trying to read one another before Arthur suddenly moved knocking Merlin to the bed and pinning him under him. It happened so quickly that Merlin could not react fast enough and was easily subdued with his hands held over his head. He looked at Arthur shocked and took note of the prince's angry expression before looking away.

After a moment Arthur began to move his hands so that Merlin's hands were released. The prince's hands began to roam Merlin's body and stroke places that seemed familiar to him. He was suddenly afraid and panicked. "Arthur, stop. What are you doing?" He could hear the edge of fear in his voice, and hoped it was enough to get him out of the situation.

Arthur paused briefly but resumed his actions after a moment. "Well I think I am doing what everyone else does during the late hours of the night. I mean it is hardly fair for all my knights to have had a turn and yet I, the greatest of them all, have been left out."

Merlin's heart sank at those words and he suddenly felt cold. Arthur only wanted to use him as a toy, and nothing more. He felt himself switch over from panic to apathy like he always did to cope with the knights, and Arthur must have noticed because he received a puzzled look. "Fine then, go ahead and take what you believe is rightfully yours." Merlin moved his arms above his head and fixed Arthur with dead eyes.

However, to Merlin's surprise this was clearly not the reaction Arthur had been expecting and the prince was wide eyed and slack jawed, unable to come up with a reply. Finally after a moment Arthur moved back a bit putting some more distance between them and looked Merlin directly in the eye. "No. I would never do that to you. I was trying to teach you a lesson for keeping this from me, but that clearly did not work out the way I intended. But tell me one thing Merlin, why? Why would you do this?"

Arthur's gaze was pleading and it was clear that he was genuinely concerned. Merlin's features did not change, nor he change his position, although he did avert his eyes. "I had too. Gaius needed the money and I had nowhere to turn. I didn't have a choice Arthur." He did look back at Arthur this time, and instantly regretted it when he saw the sorrow in the man's eyes.

"You could have come to me. I would have helped you Merlin. Please, don't shut me out like this." Arthur began to gently kiss and suck on his neck, lightly and not enough to bruise. The tender gesture set all Merlin's senses aflame and he shivered. Arthur must have mistaken the shiver as him being cold because he pushed his body closer cupped Merlin's cheek gently. The two locked gazes for a moment, and intense moment, before Arthur spoke again. "Merlin I like you, far more than you realize, and I may love you. Please don't hide things from me, and let me in. I promise I'll take care of you and protect you. You need only to tell me."

Merlin's heart skipped a beat at Arthur's confession, and he smiled genuinely. "Arthur I like you too. It's just that I didn't think you would ever feel the same, and I was afraid to come to you about this." Merlin averted his eyes suddenly ashamed and feeling like a used toy that was not good enough for Arthur.

"Merlin I will always help you, and I want to take care of you. Just lye back and relax." Merlin looked curious but did what he asked. Arthur began rubbing, pinching, biting, and sucking on all his most sensitive areas and it was driving Merlin mad. Arthur was never rough, always completely gentle and it was such a switch from the rough treatment Merlin was used too. He was enjoying each moment and by the time Arthur had finished the foreplay and undressed himself Merlin was already panting and breathless.

Merlin suddenly felt that it was unfair that he was receiving all the pleasure and reached up to touch Arthur only for Arthur to catch his wrist and tell him "Not his time." Arthur then pinned Merlin's hands above his head again and pressed their bodies flush together. He began to gently grind their lower bodies together, picking up the pace as he went on allowing the friction to drive them both over the edge while whispering sweet nothings into Merlin's ear. When they were both spent and panting, basking in the afterglow, Arthur grabbed another cloth from his nightstand and wiped them both down. Merlin was clearly too exhausted and just let Arthur control the situation now. He felt utterly spent and was relieved when Arthur pulled him into a spooning position. Arthur gently kissed the back of his head and bid him goodnight while Merlin could only nod since he was becoming lost the blissful world of sleep.

~[~

I have plans for one more chapter which will include Arthur's punishment for the knights, and his progressing relationship with Merlin.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: A Sacrifice for a Friend

Summary: Merlin takes up a second job to help Gaius pay off a debt, but this job involves serving the desires of other men, especially the knights of Camelot. How will Arthur react when he finds out about this? Possibly slash Warning: violent sex

Author's Note- This is the final chapter and I hope you all like the way it ends.

~[~ (Arthur's POV)

Arthur believed that he had the perfect punishment for the knights, one that would also benefit his kingdom. Since they had so much extra time on their hands along the energy to visit brothels every night he decided that meant they were not working hard enough, and that he could push them harder. He had called a meeting to discuss their new workout schedule, and Morgana even volunteered to supervise for him when he was busy.

As he approached the table the knights all looked at him apprehensively, and averted their eyes. He continued to wear his smug smile because he was the prince, and they knew that meant they were in trouble. He was sure that by this point they had heard one way or another about Merlin leaving his night job because of his demands, and he was also sure that they assumed that he and Merlin had taken their relationship to the next level. However, all they could do was assume, because they had no solid evidence, only that the two of them spent an unusual amount of time together lately. Besides, he was not concerned that they would turn him in any way since so much more was at stake for them.

"I'm glad all of you could make it to the meeting today since I have news that will affect all of you." Arthur noted how each one of his knight tensed and looked even more nervous. This only increased his smugness and overall good feeling. "I believe that we have not been doing enough to protect Camelot, and feel that you all have too much time, and energy, on your hands." He stressed energy to get his point across. "Therefore, we are going to double practice time, and will be training as much as possible." The knight's eyes looked ready to pop out their head, and that is when the protests started.

Lancelot was first, and that was no surprise to anyone. He was after all known as the all day and night lover, and charmed many men and women into his bed. "Sire, I live to serve and protect my kingdom, and will gladly uphold my oath until the day I die, but don't you think that this is a bit excessive."

Arthur was about to retort when Gwaine interjected next. "Yes, I agree with Lancelot. Don't you think that we work hard as it is? I mean we will need time to rest and recover so we are ready to defend Camelot in the midst of an attack."

Arthur decided that he would allow the others to argue their pleas, but the rest were not as spirited as the first two. It seemed that they realized that they were losing and that perhaps they should just accept their punishment before more was added to it. Arthur was annoyed by the time they were all finished, even if he had expected it. "Well it seems to me that you all have too much time on your hands, and according to Valco, your energy also appears endless, so I don't think it will be a problem." Everyone froze when they heard the name of their favorite tavern owner, and no interjected after that clearly fearing the prince's wrath. Arthur supposed that he could not blame them; he did have a rather nasty temper. "Next time maybe you won't touch what you know is mine, and you won't keep answers from me either when you know I am clearly looking for them." With that he got up to leave and the knights all began grumbling behind him. "Morgana will be supervising for some time today since I am busy. Have fun."

The knights looked prepared to weep, and Arthur was sure that some would be by the end of day. He had prepared a treacherous training exercise for Morgana to implement and the knight's would be lucky to make it home, let alone to the brothel tonight. He had hoped that he wasn't killing Valco's business too badly.

~[~ (Merlin's POV)

Merlin hoped that Arthur wasn't being too harsh on the knights, since he believed that he was more to blame than them, but he also knew what Arthur had planned for them that day. He wished them luck since he knew from personal experience how hard it was too quell Arthur's temper, and wasn't out of range of it yet himself.

It had been a few days since Arthur confronted him, and he had been healing nicely. Now that he was no longer working nights he was also sleeping better too, and so he had more energy. He had been discretely practicing magic when he was not with Arthur, and it felt so good to get back at it again. Arthur had been taking care of him and making sure he was okay, since he knew Merlin was still a bit off. However, Arthur had been setting a slow pace in terms of their relationship, and although they had been fooling around, they had yet to actually have sexual intercourse. This shocked Merlin the most since he knew that Arthur was eager to claim him as his own.

He was polishing Arthur's armor when said man entered the room. They were in Arthur's room, and it was a nice day outside, prompting them both to be in good mood. Merlin greeted Arthur and went back to work. Arthur rummaged around his room for a few minutes before he came up behind Merlin and wrapped his strong arms around Merlin's waist. Merlin shivered and leaned into the touch allowing Arthur to hold him. Then Arthur suddenly lifted him into his arms carrying him bridal style, and allowing the armor to fall to the floor with a clang. Arthur tossed Merlin onto the bed kissing him feverishly.

Merlin felt that this time would be different. He could tell from Arthur's gentle but more sure actions that he wanted more, and was planning to take more if Merlin was willing to give it. Merlin did not resist any of the movements and used a few of his own tricks. Even with all the touching and kissing he still felt hollow though. The feeling was beginning to lessen each time they did something together, but it still lingered, and that made Merlin sad because he did not want it to be like that between them. He felt like he had already caused enough damage, and also knew that Arthur could see the blank look in his eyes. Arthur regarded him sadly and even tried a few more tricks, demanding his full attention. It worked to some degree, but he still wasn't entirely focused.

Arthur had undressed them both at this point and whispered in Merlin's ear for consent. When Merlin nodded he kissed him gently and began to prepare him for the intrusion to come. Arthur was always gentle and used a good amount of lube to ensure that he would not be in pain. His actions were slow and he made sure Merlin was thoroughly enjoying himself, but that feeling lingered and Merlin just couldn't shake it off, not now at least. After they were both finished Arthur kissed again and lay down to cuddle with him for awhile. Merlin certainly enjoyed the cuddling, since it gave him a sense of protection and peace, allowing him to drift to sleep in Arthur's arms.

~[~ (Merlin's POV) A Few Weeks Later

It had been a few weeks since their first time together and Merlin was finally getting used to all the attention that Arthur lavished on him. He would find things left for him to discover, even though they were discrete and had to be hid from both Gaius and Uther. It always made him feel good when he discovered a small present left for him by Arthur, and he tried to return the favor from time to time.

It almost made Merlin sad that they had to keep such a great thing secret from all those around them, even though he was pretty sure Morgana and Gwen were on to them. He could tell by the looks they gave them, but he also knew that they would never tell. He trusted them both after all, and they both seemed happy for him and Arthur. Uther though, was another story. He didn't seem suspicious, but if he ever found out Merlin was sure to be executed, and Arthur would be locked away in his room for good. Gaius was usually open to exceptions, but Merlin was unsure how he would react to such news, and so kept it hidden. The boys always made sure that they did what they wanted in Arthur's room, with the door locked, while being as quiet as possible.

Merlin was beginning to enjoy Arthur's attention more and more and he noticed that the hollow feeling was subsiding, and was being replaced by another warmer feeling. His chest always swelled with said feeling during their time together, and at times he believed that Arthur felt it too. He briefly wondered what the feeling could be, since it was new and exciting, something he had never felt before. Then after thinking for a few moments, he realized it. He was in love with Arthur Pendragon, the crown prince of Camelot. This revelation shocked him more than anything, and was surprised to think that it could even be true, but it was, and he knew that now he had to tell Arthur. So the next time they slept together, he made sure to tell Arthur his revelation, and was only made happier to hear those same words said back to him in the tone that Arthur reserved just for him. He fell asleep happy knowing that his knight in shining armor had arrived, swept him off his feet, and returned his love.

~[~ (Arthur's POV) A Few Years Later

So much had happened in the last few years with Morgana betraying them, and Uther dying. It had left Arthur a mess, and he felt like the only family he had ever known was falling apart. Morgana had been his most trusted friend and he couldn't believe her betrayal. Uther's death had practically crippled his emotions and he was unsure how he was still carrying on. Really he owed Merlin for being by his side the whole time, and even saving his life countless times along the way. They had really been through a lot together, and it had only strengthened their bond. Merlin had tried to protect him from Morgana, and comforted him upon Uther's death. He had even gone out of his way to keep Arthur sane.

Arthur was so grateful for his love, and felt like he needed to give something back to Merlin for his loyalty, but he could not think of anything that would suffice. Merlin had become his world, and his obsession, and he wanted nothing more than for him to rule by his side. It was then that Arthur had a thought, and knew how he could repay Merlin for all his love and support over the years. The kingdom was his, and he could do as he pleased with it. He had been planning to implement some big changes, ones that would make life easier for everyone. Arthur decided right then that his first major change as king was to make it legal for one to love whoever they please, and marriage to that person would legal. He and Merlin would be married, and their relationship would be made official. He was the king and he could love whoever he wanted, and it was fair that he extend the same courtesy to his subjects. He hoped to change the fate of marriage forever, and that love would triumph over all.

**Fin**

~[~

So that's it, and the story is officially over. I want to thank you all for reading it, and for sticking it out to the end. I hope you enjoyed it, and to everyone who reviewed and voted, thank you, because I couldn't have written this story without you.


End file.
